Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-6p^{7}+2p^{5}-p^{3}) - ( 4p^{7}-4p^{5}-5p^{3}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-6p^{7}+2p^{5}-p^{3}) + (-4p^{7}+4p^{5}+5p^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6p^{7}+2p^{5}-p^{3} - 4p^{7}+4p^{5}+5p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 p^5} - { p^3} - {4 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 p^5} + {5 p^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -6 -4 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^5} + { p^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-10p^{7}+6p^{5}+4p^{3}$